Aniversario De Bodas
by finnchel
Summary: Finchel en su Aniversario de Bodas. ONE SHOOT.


**Aniversario de bodas**

Finn y Rachel eran el tipo de familia perfecta, se habían casado hace cinco años y tenían una hermosa hija de tres años llamada Emily Hudson. Vivian en una casa en los suburbios en Nueva York.

**RACH POV**

La mañana había llegado, estaba feliz, más que de costumbre, era nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas. Nunca pensaba que iba a terminar tan feliz y que podía llegar a amar tanto a una persona. Baje la mirada y me sentía segura entre los brazos de mi esposo, Finn. Solté una risita al sentir como se pegaba más a mí.

-Ya despertaste Hudson –susurre sintiendo algunos besos en el cuello, los labios de Finn conocían mi cuerpo de memoria-

-Tú también Hudson –bromeó sin dejar de besar mi cuello, pegándose todo lo que podía a mí- Me tienes encendido Berry –susurraba mientras acariciaba mi abdomen por debajo de la camiseta que tenía-

-Y tú a mí –susurre volteándome para enfrentarlo. Dios mío. Nunca me cansare de ver su rostro, los años le sientan mejor, cada vez está más guapo-

-Estaba pensando… Y me pareció buena idea llevar a Emily hoy con Jesse –me dedico media sonrisa, conocía esa cara, Finn Hudson estaba cachondo y no podía más de las ganas – Así la noche puede ser nuestra -continuó-

-No hay necesidad de llevarla a otra casa –dije solo para probarlo, mordiéndome el labio inferior suavemente al recordar lo ruidosos que éramos-

-Dios mio! Finn! Mas…Mas! –Fingió gritar, imitándome, mirándome con una risa burlona, mientras yo le miraba boquiabierta- Todos sabemos que la ruidosa aquí eres tú , asi que te estoy haciendo un favor y a la niña –besó mis labios con intensidad-

Le seguí el beso con las mismas ganas, nuestras lenguas jugaban en nuestras bocas hasta quitarnos la respiración, separándonos después y mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser que sea algo ruidosa –susurre, buscando aire entre besos- Pero te encanta –mordí su labio inferior tirándolo hacia mí –

-Si , me encanta verte así , como nadie te ve , solo para mí , gimiendo mi nombre –decía mientras apretaba mi trasero con sus manos , disfrutando de mis ojos cerrados , besándome de nuevo-

-Me estas poniendo –murmure y el rió, dándome una suave nalgada y levantándose de la cama- No, Hudson, dejarme con ganas está mal –bufé dándole una sonrisa tonta-

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Rachel, bienvenida –Bromeo saliendo de la habitación hacia el baño, los músculos de la espalda se le marcaban en la camiseta ajustada que llevaba-

**FINN POV**

Contaba los minutos para salir del entrenamiento e ir a casa, para esta hora Rach seguro se estaba peinando o maquillando o… haciendo esas cosas de chicas , que creo que son inútiles, igual se veía hermosa siempre.

Después de ducharme en el gimnasio, fui a retirar el traje y corbata que me había comprado temprano esta semana. Personalmente no me gustaba mucho usar corbata porque no sabia hacérmela, pero Rach amaba verme asi.

Estaba todo listo, Jesse me había llamado y en casa se iba a quedar el con mi pequeña. Chequé mi reserva en el Hotel Plaza varias veces para comprobar que no tenía errores.

Tome un respiro antes de tocar la puerta de mi propia casa , me sentía como un adolecente otra vez. Rach abrió la puerta y me miro sorprendida al verme vestido asi.

-Estas preciosa –dije admirado por su belleza, Finn Hudson era un hombre muy afortunado, pensé . Tenía un vestido color rosa claro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas que me volvían loco-

-Lo mismo digo –comento ella ruborizándose un poco, besando mis labios cortamente- Adiós Jesse –saludo a Jesse con un abrazo y se rió por algo que le dijo-

-Adios , cuida de mi niña St. James –dije dándole palmaditas en el hombro-

Conduje hasta el hotel y mire la expresión en el rostro de Rach. Estaba asombrada justo como yo quería.

-Finn… no había necesidad -susurro- Es el hotel más caro de NY –me miró esperando una explicación-

-Quería algo especial para mi chica especial, vamos que adentro es mejor-Dejamos el auto y caminamos dentro del hotel, primero hacia un salón, ahí íbamos a tener nuestra cena.

Conversamos, reímos, recordamos muchas cosas mientras comíamos. Ella estaba feliz, tenía un brillo en la cara precioso.

Después de la cena subimos a la suite, donde nos esperaba una botella de champagne, chocolates un ramo de rosas y una cama.

-¿Segura que no estas mirando? –Pregunte de nuevo, entrando con ella a la habitación , mi mano sobre sus ojos-

-Por tercera vez, si, no estoy mirando –reí quitando mi mano y dejándole ver todo, su sorpresa era absoluta y me sentía el mejor hombre del mundo-

-¿Preparaste todo esto para mí?-me pregunto con una sonrisa amplia, mientras yo traía dos copas de champagne asintiendo- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo Rach –respondí esbozando una sonrisa, dándole su copa-

-Yo también te amo, mucho –susurró, chocando su copa con la mía- Por nosotros.. y por Emily la niña traviesa –bromeó bebiendo de su copa, haciéndome reír como bobo –

Mientras ella miraba por el balcón de la habitación la vista de NY , me acerque y la rodee por la espalda , escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Esto es hermoso –comento mirando la ciudad y yo la detuve-

-Esto, es hermoso –repetí haciendo énfasis-

Mis labios recorrían su cuello con besos y besos húmedos, mientras que mis manos se ocupaban de deshacerse del vestido que llevaba puesto. No puedo creer como después de haber tenido una niña su cuerpo seguía perfecto, di besos por toda su espalda , sonriendo al sabor de su piel.

Se volteó con una risa divertida , empezando a desabrochar todos los botones de mi camisa , acariciando mi pecho , haciendo que mis músculos se contraigan al sentir el frio de sus dedos. Me mordía el labio, ella estaba en sujetador y bragas, podía sentir mi entrepierna más ajustada.

Baje las luces, la atmosfera estaba perfecta. Quite su sujetador llevándola a la cama, sosteniendo sus pechos con mis manos, parecían encajar perfectamente. Besaba sus labios , bajando por su cuello , escuchándola jadear , rodeaba sus pechos con mi lengua mientras veía como ella me miraba con deseo. Sus manos exploraban mi espalda y acariciaban mi nuca , sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo.

Lleve mis manos hasta sus bragas, se podía sentir su humedad, lo que me puso más duro. Lo que deseaba estar dentro de ella.

Acaricie su sexo con mis dedos, su centro estaba húmedo y movía mis manos para probarla. Empezaba a gemir leve, me daba satisfacción escucharla, introduje uno de mis dedos en ella, después fueron dos, moviéndolos despacio mientras besaba su abdomen , bajando los besos a su sexo. Mi lengua era libre de hacer lo que quería, mientras sentía como se arqueaba de placer gimiendo mi nombre y tensándose alrededor de mi. Me detuve.

-Finn.. ¿Por qué te detie..? –susurro agitada, la corté con un beso, quitándome el bóxer, dejando ver mi erección-

-Ya verás –bese su frente, colocándome en medio de sus piernas e introduciéndome en ella de a poco, saliendo y entrando-

-Finny, no me pruebes –gemía , cogiendo mi mano , entrelazando nuestros dedos , le sonreí con ternura , introduciéndome en ella por completo , sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

Me movía con ritmo sobre ella, penetrándola con fuerza y besándola con mucha intensidad , ella siguiéndome con sus caderas , acariciando mi espalda con su mano libre , mientras la otra estaba presionada en el colchón junto con la mía. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes ,y llegaban a los míos que crecían y crecían. Aumente el ritmo lo mas rápido que podía, sintiendo como se tensaba alrededor de mí, besando sus pechos y mordiendo su labio. Lo soltó llegue junto con ella, su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer junto con el mío , aun disfrutando de nuestros orgasmos , me quede clavado en ella.

Después de recuperar el aliento me tumbe a su lado. Ella acariciando mi abdomen y pecho sonriente. Sabia cuanto la amaba , sin necesidad de decírselo.

-Te amo, eres el mejor –susurro en mi oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, enroscándose a mi y quedándose dormida-

- Y yo a ti, mucho –respondí minutos después con una sonrisa-


End file.
